Conception and Convictions
by Heel Princess
Summary: Fewshot:Stephanies reactions and actions after learning or breaking the story of her pregancy. And how will she deal with the fact that her husband didnt father the child.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this the day the story of Stephs second pregancy broek it was weird it just started pouring out lol. so shoudl i continue this or leave it as a one shot. im thinking of making it a few shot with her telling people ech chapter hunter, her dad, shane , maybe her mother, a confidant(friend), him, then everyone. Maybe more people let me know.

* * *

**How do you tell your husband that the child growing and moving inside you wasn't his?

I had to confirm the pregnancy; rumours about it had been circulating for weeks now. was all over the story; I guess Shane had leaked the information. It's something he would do, he hated the fact that I was entitled to everything and used that fact as ammo for his plots against me. Plots like this one to ruin my marriage and my credibility. Which of course would happen once the truth got out.

Hunter of course was thrilled when he heard the news, he was so happy in fact that he didn't bother to ask why I didn't tell him the news first before I went blabbing it all over the internet. I had my story ready though, I was prepared full well for Hunters questions so you can imagine my surprise when there were none. My plan entailed telling him that I didn't want to through off his focus in his title chase especially after the recent loss in his family.

But some how I don't think that he'll be quite so enthused when he learns he's not the father. I still can't believe that he thinks he is actually. I mean we haven't "been together" for months. I barely see him let alone have time to consummate our "love". What with me working behind the scenes on SmackDown and him travelling full time with RAW, our schedules don't exactly mesh.

None the less he must be to overjoyed to think or he just doesn't want to believe that this baby might not be his. Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet that it's impossible or maybe he trusts me too much. Whatever the reason he'll still be crushed.

I laid a hand on my still flat belly and pushed the locker room door open. "Here goes nothing…or everything."


	2. Part 2 telling the game

**the second part review please

* * *

**

His face instantly brightened as I entered the room. He smiled and stood up with his arms open wide inviting me into his embrace. "Hey baby." He said.

"Hi." I replied hugging him quickly.

I sat down across from him; all he could do was smile from ear to ear. "So I guess you heard the news." I asked.

"I did, and baby I'm thrilled."

"I was afraid you'd say that." I said slouching.

"Why baby what's the matter? There's nothing wrong with the baby is there." He asked looking at me with immense concern.

I once again laid a hand on my stomach. "No…" I breathed. "The baby's fine."

He leaned back against the couch again laying a hand upon his chest in a sign of relief. "Then what is it?"

I looked down. I couldn't look him in the eye I just couldn't. I felt like I was looking at years of my life that I'd thrown away at a moments notice, on one single whim of pleasure.

"The baby's not yours." I mumbled barely audible. I had thought about saying nothing but in the end the truth will always come out.

He looked at me for a moment before he spoke inevitably trying to aces the moment. "What do you mean it's not mine?"

"I mean you're not the father."

He stiffened quickly and rage filled his once happy eyes. "Who?" He blurted.

"Hunter please." I begged.

"Who?" He repeated only this time louder.

I'd never seen him angrier in his whole life, I was too scared to move let alone speak.

"Who is it?" He screamed flying out of his seat and flipping over the coffee table before me. "Who the fuck is it?"

I cowered before and covered my face. I'd never once been afraid with Hunter, not once had I ever feared for my safety. But now I wasn't quite so sure.

"Stephanie tell me who it is, I swear to god I'll kill him. How dare any man lay a hand on what's mine."

I curled up into a ball and waited for it to be over "Its…" but luckily for me the door flew open.

"What's going on here?" Steve, one of the backyard security guys, asked.

"My WIFE and I are having a private conversation here."

Steve looked around the room and took my hand leading me from the locker room.

"Stephanie you get back here or so help me god."

I just kept walking.


	3. confiding in a friend

**Another short chapter. Im loving this ahah building suspense. ive started to add clues see if you can figure it out before its revealed. review please!

* * *

**As soon as we were far enough down the hallway Steve turned to me. "You ok?" He asked.

"Ya I'll be ok, just a little shaken up." I replied still not letting go of his arm.

"Anything I can do?" He asked.

"Just walk me to Trish's locker room if you don't mind."

"Not a problem."

I needed to see Trish; I had to fill her in. I felt horrible keeping this from her because I always promised her I would never act on my lust for him. I just wasn't strong enough. She was my best friend my confidante and I needed her now more then ever.

Steve led me to her locker room and we arrived without incident, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been constantly looking over my shoulder.

"Stephanie." She said as I came through the door. She was running to hug me when she suddenly stopped. "You look terrible."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, its good to see you to Trisha."

She finished her travel towards me and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. "Thats not what I meant. What's the matter?" She asked.

"You better sit down." I told her. "This is one hell of a story."

She pulled me down beside her on the sofa. "Ready."

"Well I guess you heard about the baby by now, it seems everyone has." I said with just a hint of smarminess.

She smiled and smacked me playfully. "Ya thanks for telling me."

"I didn't plan on telling anyone…at least not yet."

I hung my head in shame. At one point I didn't plan on telling anyone at all because it didn't feel right. This child I mean, I had every intent of terminating the pregnancy but I thought about how hard me and Hunter tried to have Aurora and I couldn't do it. It was wrong and I knew it, but it didn't make me any less of a coward.

"Go on." She said waiting as I sat there in silence.

"The baby isn't Hunter's." I mumbled.

She looked at me eyes wide and mouth gapping open unable to move.

"And I just told him." I said breaking down.

"Oh darling." She said hugging me again. "Everything's going to be alright."

I collapsed my head in her lap and cried even louder. "Promise."

"I promise." She said stroking my hair.

I lay there content in the moment, I was so grateful that I still had my best friend. The one person in the whole world who will never judge you no matter what you do. Ever.

"Thanks." I said as I slowly contained myself.

"Just one question."

"Ya."

"Who is the father?" She asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet."

She shook her head no. The women must be totally oblivious. I'd only pined for the man and drooled over him for nearly four years.

"It's not." She said as if suddenly piecing the puzzle together. "Hunter will kill him. But really it's not him is it?"

"Ya its…….


	4. you said i'd always be your little girl

When I left from my visit with Trish I felt a whole lot better although I did feel like I should be making a checklist of people I was telling about this. No not every body had to know not yet but I did feel it was important for my husband, my best friend and my family to know.

Which brings me to the next person my hit list I mean check list, my father. My mind told me that Shane had suspicions that he had most likely already brought to my father. I mean why else would he alert the media if he just thought it was another pregnancy for Hunter and me. No he had to know something was up and if he knew then more then likely so did my dear old dad.

"Daddy can I come in?" I asked through the crack in his door.

Part of me hoped that his door would be shut and he would be in some important meeting thus leaving this for another day. But as always I had the worst of luck.

"Come in." He beckoned.

I opened the door all the way and was mortified when I saw Shane sitting across from my father. You see…simply the worst luck.

"Oh your busy I'll just…"

"Nonsense." My father spoke. "Shane and I were just finishing up we wont be a minute."

I reluctantly made my way into his office and took a seat to wait. Soon enough Shane got up to leave but not before he sent a evil smile my way, a smile that assured me he knew and not only that but he was leaving it up to me to fill dad in.

"So what did you want to see me about?" He asked.

I flattened out the seam in my skirt once I moved to the chair closer to him. I wasn't sure if getting to close was such a good idea but sitting so far away probly would seem way to suspicious. "Dad I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm pregnant…"

"I'm fully aware." Dad blurted cutting me off. He tapped his pen vigorously on his desk. "What's this really all about?"

"Well…well…" I said stalling. "The baby isn't exactly Hunters." I said as I continued to fidget in my seat.

"Isn't exactly Hunters?" He asked.

"No it isn't."

He looked at me hard and for a moment I thought spotted the dollar signs in his eyes, a look I'd come all to familiar with. But if he thought my baby drama was going to be the next big wrestling angle he was sadly mistaken. Because that my friend is where I draw the line, I'd sold my soul for this man…the things I'd done for him for business it even came down to marrying the man of his choice but I was not I repeat I was not brining my baby into all this.

Then his eyes softened and I was almost certain he was going to cry but he didn't he simply stiffened up and looked at me coldly.

"I'm very disappointed in you." He said.

And that was it, no yelling, no screaming, just an "I'm disappointed". It's true what they say though it hurts so much more. No matter what my father did to me no matter how hard being his kid was, I loved my father and I was indeed a daddy's little girl.

"You're telling your mother." Dad said finally.

He didn't even ask who it was, probably because he already knew. All the late meetings, all the contract perks, the looks across the room, yes my father must have known and really so should everyone else.

I left the room not happy but relieved one more down. But I still had to tell him and that was not going to be fun. Although I couldn't help but smile as I thought about seeing him again, the big brown eyes the broad shoulders everything about him screamed perfection, except this time I wouldn't be seeing him for pleasure or even business I don't know what you'd call this except a less then perfect situation.

I gathered up my belongings and headed away form the arena. I had to get a goodnight sleep I needed it. But as my head hit the pillow all I could think about was how it felt in his arms, warm and inviting a feeling I wasn't to sure I would ever know again.

* * *

**Another chapter...have you figured it out yet? Review we are almost up to who it is. maybe next chater even.**


	5. past love puts it in perspective

**quick update lol review though

* * *

**The stack of papers on my desk seemed to be growing at an alarming rate and if possible my progress was slowing even faster. I just couldn't concentrate all I could do was sit there and think. It was a SmackDown taping so I was going to have to see him tonight and how would I see the man without blurting the fact that we had a child. I didn't want to tell him but I didn't think that I could hold it back either. No tonight was the night, he needed to know.

My pen fell from my hand and struck the floor when I saw him walk past my office. I'd seen this man in all his glory completely and totally naked but the sight of him now walking by in his tiny wrestling trucks still got me all hot and bothered. I watched as he entered his locker room, my eyes never leaving his tattooed and sweat covered skin. A smile curled on my lips.

But the more I thought about what I had to do the more that smile turned to a frown. I only had him left to tell and telling him was probably going to be worse then telling Hunter. I mean what if he wants nothing to do with me or worse he won't believe me.

I was beginning to have second thoughts.

"He needs to know." A voice said. It was almost like some divine intervention. But when I turned it was simply none other then Chris Jericho.

"You know?" I asked him.

"Who doesn't?" He replied. "I swear a blind man could see the way you look at him. Almost like you used to look at me and me at you."

I lowered my head. Indeed there was a time when that was true. I looked at Chris like the stars above but I never once acted on my feelings physically like I had with him, no matter how much I wanted to. Story was Chris walked into this company a married man and if that wasn't true I know for a fact I never would have married my husband. Sometimes I wonder if I ever loved Hunter at all.

"I'm sorry." I said as I pulled myself away from my thoughts. The past was the past I certainly couldn't change it now.

"Don't its over and done, it has been for a long time." He said gently thumbing my jaw.

I gave him a smile. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"You're looking at the newest SmackDown superstar. I asked for a transfer after I got in a little fight.'

"With who?"

"Hunter." He said quietly.

I simply stared at him.

"He was bad mouthing you and I socked him…your dad actually suspended him."

I gave him a look of disbelief. As if he was a mind reader he spoke.

"I know I almost didn't believe it either, but he loves you Stephy and ultimately that means more to him then any of this wrestling bull shit."

My dad loving me more then wrestling? That was a change but I hoped it was true I really did love my dad and if he took my side over Hunters I couldn't be more thrilled.

"But really sweet cheeks..." He said. "None of this matters right now you need to let that man know he's a daddy."

He hoped down off my desk and walked out of the room. I knew what I had to but now came the hard part…actually doing it.


	6. there he was

**the one you guys have been waiting for.

* * *

**The moment of truth…and no not that lame new game show either. This was it I was finally going to reveal to the object of my affections that he had indeed fathered a child.

I lightly tapped on the door and patiently waited for him to let me in.

"Stephanie." He breathed in that sexy voice of his. It sent a shiver up my spin. The sound of him saying my name rushed back memories of how he recited it over and over that night.

"Hello"…Was all that I managed to say.

"Come in." He said to me motioning quickly with his hands. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

I nervously tucked a piece of my now brown again locks behind my earlobe, something I always did when I was nervous. For as long as I could remember I did that, it was how dad always knew when I was lying.

"I had to see you." I told him.

He smiled and winked at me. "Oh really."

For a moment I almost forgot why I came here and was ready to jump his bones right there in that coffee table. No bad Steph that's what got you in this situation in the first place.

"What really brings you here?" He continued.

"I needed to speak with you about something."

"Business or personal?" He asked.

"Personal."

"Ok." He said moving to sit beside me. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted.

"I know."

"Oh." I said. I mean what else could I say really? Ok have a nice life goodbye?

"So I guess this means we cant see each other anymore." He said.

"Huh?"

"Well with the baby and all I'm sure Paul will ask lots of questions about you not being around once you get your maternity leave."

I should have clarified more from the beginning. He thought the baby was Paul's

I spoke. "The baby's not Paul's."

"You mean?"

"Yes its yours."

I closed my eyes again; afraid of what was to come. I suddenly felt a hand touch my stomach and begin to make soft circles. I opened my eyes and I saw him tearing up.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" He said. "I'm going to be a dad again…this is wonderful."

I smiled. He wanted the baby. But there was just one thing left unanswered…

"What does this mean for us?" I asked him.

"Stephanie that is up to you. But if I had my way we would put the past behind us and move forward…" He laid his hand on top of mine. "Together."

I took both my hands and placed them on either side of his face as I leaned in to kiss him. "I'd like that."

"It may have been wrong what we did…but I'd never regret it, or you, or this baby." He said.

"Me either Dave." I said as I took his hand once more.

For right now it seemed that I was going to be just fine.

* * *

**review! and yes it was batista! sorry souless666 but it was him from the get-go**. 


	7. the blurred line of fiction and reality

**yet anothough chapter. just one left i think. revieiw and enjoy!

* * *

**I watched the monitor intently I was over-seeing RAW tonight, it was mom and dad anniversary, Shane had other things to do, I couldn't say no. I just prayed I wouldn't run into Paul, I clenched my teeth just thinking about it. I stroked my wedding ring that I now wore around my neck; I knew Paul wouldn't be happy probably because he's received my divorce papers in the mail.

I hoped he didn't take it as bad as he took the news of the baby, but I knew that he would because it was Paul he never liked to loose. I gripped the ring tighter, I wasn't ready to let go of it just yet, he was a huge part of my life and whether we were together now or not, nothing was going to change that fact. It should be me who is begging and pleading to save our relationship but the thought never crossed my mind. I didn't trust Paul. I know crazy right? I was the one who cheated, but I don't doubt that he has slipped up over the years to. But that's not why I'm doing this, I have no proof of infidelity and its not even because I'm afraid of him (which I am.) No its because this baby was my way out, my way out of a relationship that I'm wondering how I got in in the first place.

Suddenly horror spreads across my face as I see Paul on the screen with a look on his face that screams trouble. The music stops and he grabs a microphone.

"…I guess your all wondering why the game hasn't been around as of late…"

Oh no.

"…Well that's because I've been suspended."

I pick up the headset and begin to scream into it. "Jim! Jim cut his mic! Go to commercial!"

Nothing.

"Jim can you hear me?"

Still silence. I look down under my desk and realise my headset has been cut. Fuck. I aces the situation and I know that I cant go out there nor can I get to the production truck in time I have nothing left to do but watch as my life spirals down the toilet.

He continued. "It shouldn't surprise you to know that me and Stephanie McMahon have been married for almost five years…"

A few gasps go across the audience, obviously not the Internet fan base. I shuttered as he went on.

"…Well these…" He said reaching into his pocket to pull out something. "…Are the divorce papers she sent me this morning."

I smacked my head on the desk.

"Well Stephanie I'll gladly sign this papers."

I smiled.

"On one condition…you come out here right now and tell all these people why you want this." He said pointing out into the crowd.

This got him a huge pop and started a massive "we want Steph chant" What could I do but go out there? I didn't want to but I needed him to set me free. I was getting up from the desk when I heard another set of music.

Oh god no.

I glued my eyes to the monitor once more and sure enough Dave was making his way down the ramp. He tackled Paul quickly and was beating the crap out of him, tears rolled down my face as I watched them fight each other. It was all going in Dave's favour until he knocked Paul from the ring. When he got up he wasn't alone, well in the sense that he had a good friend…his handy dandy sledgehammer.

I grimaced as he took it to Dave's gut. I dropped my broken headset and ran from the desk straight to gorilla.

"Stop!" I screamed crying into the microphone.

Hunter looked up and momentarily ceased his beating on the animal.

"Paul stop this, this isn't you." I yelled. I moved closer my fear over come by concern for Dave, I got in the ring and kneeled before his still body stroking his forehead over and over.

"I'm so sorry baby please wake up. Are you ok? Baby please." I begged crying harder. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. "Thank god." I breathed.

My moment of joy was crushed when Paul picked me up the hair and turned me to face him.

"Tell them." He said.

"Paul please."

"Tell them!" He screamed.

"I'm pregnant." I said into the microphone.

"Continue…" He said picking up a bloody Dave and putting him into the pedigree position.

"Its not Hunters…." I said crying to a stunned audience.

He gave me a look that I knew meant business.

"…It's Dave's." I yelled before I threw down the mic now screaming I was crying so hard.

"I hope your happy you slut." Hunter said into his own microphone. He threw it down and scribbled his name on the papers throwing them at me. I grabbed them and moved to Dave's side. This was over…finally.


	8. in the end nothing really matters

**SO the final chpater it is. I had so much fun writing this. i intended it to be about 3 chapters but here we are. Hope you enjoyed and dont forget to review!

* * *

**I picked up another plate and wiped it clean. Cleaning was a stress reducer for me oddly I loved to clean I guess it was because I never got to do any of that kind of stuff much, having 3 maids on call really hinders that. I laid another soapy dish back into the water and turned my head to check on Aurora.

"Be careful sweetie." I said watching her play quietly on the kitchen floor. She smiled at me; the terrible twos weren't too terrible after all.

When I finished drying the dishes and returned everything to its place I took Aurora upstairs to put her to bed. She brushed her teeth as I watched and then I got her into her jammies before she crawled into her "big girl bed". I sat in the rocking chair beside her bed that would soon be moved to the baby's room to read to her.

"Read me the one about the kitty mommy."

I pulled the book from the shelf and opened the book, flicking the pages to read to her. When I was finished she spoke.

"When's daddy coming home?" She asked.

"Soon." I said getting up slowly and patting her leg.

I made my way back down the stairs to the living room, something I soon wouldn't be able to do if I got any bigger. I eased down onto the sofa and flicked on the television set, SmackDown was on. I watched intently, happy that things were running smooth without me.

I dosed in and out of sleep until finally it was the main event. I perked up to watch Dave take on Edge for the title. Tonight was the night he would become champion again I was glad because he got there working hard and not with my influence. I hated to see him fight I always worried but I couldn't not watch either. Even if I knew he was ok that this had been taped days again and right now he was on his way home not in a match.

After a hell of a match the fans exploded to the new champion, Batista. His music hit and I instantly drove a hand to my stomach. The baby was kicking something it always did when it heard Dave's music. It wasn't to much of a surprise seeing how he always made us sit and watch tapes and would lay a hand on my stomach whispering "That's your daddy kiddo" every time he was on the television.

At 8 months old my baby had already been exposed to wrestling.

I heard the lock turn in the door and followed by bags hitting the floor. A big smile spread across his face when he moved into the doorway and spotted me fat as a cow eating ice cream on the chesterfield.

I put down my spoon and started to get up. "Don't move baby." He said. He came and sat beside me placing a kiss on my nose and then one on my lips. "Did you miss me?"

"Like a part of myself." I told him.

When this whole thing came out in all honesty Dave and myself barely knew each other but now 7 months later we were as close as possible. I ached when he wasn't with me.

"Aurora has been asking for you all day." I said.

He smiled again. "I brought her something." He said moving a hand from behind his back to reveal a stuffed teddy in a Batista t-shirt.

"You spoil her you know." I said to him.

"She not the only one." He told me bringing around his other hand exposing a bouquet of fresh flowers.

When we had finally felt we'd held and touched each other long enough we decided we needed to get some rest.

"Just one stop." I said as he helped me up the stairs.

I went to the third door on the left and opened it moving inside. "I like it." He said commenting on the newly green walls.

"I thought green was a good neutral color."

I walked across the room and stood in front of the crib. He walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my protruding waste and kissed me.

"Just think." He said. "In a month there will be a beautiful baby in there."

I turned into his embrace. "I can't wait to be a family with you."

"We already are a family." He said. "You, me, the baby, and Aurora."

I could barely wrap my head around this. Not in a million years would I have imagined a year and a half ago that I would be standing here today. Engaged to the animal, living in his house far away from everything I'd grown accustomed to.

Hunter ended up loosing his job, custody of our child and his right to freedom now that we had to get a restraining order against my former husband. The divorce papers are finalized and once I have this baby and loose some of the weight I will be having my second wedding in which my father will walk me down the isle. He's come around and now Dave seems to be the apple of his eye no matter how much Dave hates it.

I moved under the covers and moved beside my husband. He kissed the top of my head as he spoke. "I hate being away from you. I love you Stephy."

"Me too." I said kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him intensely running my hands through his short stubbly hair.

Just then the door flew open and Aurora toddled in.

"Mommy I can't sleep...Daddy!" She squealed when she spotted him.

"Hey angel." He said.

"I'm scared can I sleep with you?" She crawled in between us and snuggled into Dave. She was quite the daddy's girl. Hunter was no one but a scary man in her eyes now and Dave was everything she needed in her life and now besides a mommy and daddy who loved her she had 3 sisters who adored her.

Everything seems to have worked out from this conception, no matter how many convictions I had. I was here now and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
